


Wine-drunk

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, because Hisoka is That Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “What an odd way to greet a friend bearing gifts.”“I wouldn’t really call us friends.”“I wouldn’t really call this a gift.”Hisoka breaks into Chrollo's hotel room to be annoying and doesn't find quite what he's expecting.





	Wine-drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at bamboozledbylife  
> This is set before Hisoka was in the pt so consider them 19 & 21 here.

The night air was thick with smog; seeing and breathing equally laborious. A tall hotel broke the sky line, the lights a beacon in the dark night. Hisoka had scaled the outside, hanging on the edge of a window from the fourth story. Taking the elevator had seemed so mundane at the time.  
He fiddled with the window lock, an odd contraption manageable exclusively from the outside. Installed with window cleaners in mind rather than crooks, no doubt. He smiled in satisfaction as the lock shifted with a click, the window pane sliding smoothly upwards.  
He slipped into the room with ease, immediately rolling to his right to avoid the knife aimed for his leg. He popped back onto his feet gracefully, whistling low as he admired the knife sunk deep into the wall. 

“What an odd way to greet a friend bearing gifts.”  
“I wouldn’t really call us friends.”  
“I wouldn’t really call this a gift.”

Hisoka locked eyes with the man whose room he’d just invaded. Chrollo Lucilfer, a practical stranger, stood opposite him. They’d met three times before, albeit briefly. Despite the circumstances the atmosphere was light, almost playful.

“Why did you break into my room?”  
“Why didn’t you stop me?”  
“Curiosity, I suppose.”  
“Besides,” Hisoka looked pointedly at a pair of discarded jackets by the door, “this isn’t really your room, is it?”  
“It was recently vacated.”  
“Oh? And did they know they were leaving?”  
“Dead men tell no tales,” Chrollo cracked a wry smile, “and they certainly don’t miss their hotel rooms.”  
“Awfully crude to kill someone just for a bed.”  
“I merely picked a strangers pocket before he and his companion were-” Chrollo laughed lightly- “suddenly indisposed.”  
“You’re suggesting you had no hand in their untimely demise? That they somehow managed to conveniently get themselves killed?”  
“Exactly,” Chrollo placed a hand on his chest, “thief’s honor.”  
“No such thing.”

Chrollo hummed in response, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

“Believe what you want. It’s not like you’ll-” Chrollo laughed again, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles- “it’s not like you’ll hurt their feelings.”  
“You’re in an awfully good mood, are you drunk or something?”  
“Why? Would you like a drink?” 

Hisoka glance around and noticed the half empty bottle of wine on the desk against the far wall, as well as the completely empty bottle besides it. Ah. It was a wonder the knife had come as close to hitting him as it did.

“You’d offer a drink to a stranger?”  
“We aren’t strangers, we just aren’t friends.”  
“Still. Only so much wine to go around.”  
“You said you had a gift right? Maybe that’ll make it worth it.”  
“I also said it wasn’t really a gift.”  
“Aw, come on,” Chrollo walked over to the desk, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, “it can’t be that bad. Free is free.”  
“I suppose so, yes.”

Chrollo eyed him curiously for a moment before taking another gulp of wine. 

“You’re awfully judgmental for someone who grew up so poor.”  
“Excuse me? You don’t know anything about how I was raised.”  
“I know you weren’t,” Chrollo snorted, “raised, that is.”  
“Rich people neglect their children too, you know.”  
“Yeah,” Chrollo shrugged, “but _you_ were poor, I'm certain of it. I know more about you than you’d like.”  
“Are you usually rude when you drink, or are you always this candid?”  
“A little of both. I could insult you in metaphor if you’d rather.”  
“I think I’m good for now, thanks.”

Hisoka rolled his wrist once, twice, and seemingly out of thin air produced a set of thin, wooden pipes. He’d intended to throw them to Chrollo, but considering his state, he decided to toss them on the bed instead. Chrollo set the bottle down and picked them up to inspect them, holding them up to the light.

“A pan flute?”  
“Mhm.”  
“This is old,” Chrollo ran his thumb down the side of the largest pipe, “ _really_ old.”  
“I know a guy.”  
“Which means you either conned or killed a guy right?”  
“Hey,” Hisoka held a finger to his lips, “trade secrets.”

Chrollo held it to his mouth, giving a small blow into it. The hollow whistle rang through the room.

“This is… unexpected.”  
“What did you think it would sound like? It’s a flute after all.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“I know, I know. You can thank me at your leisure.”  
“Oh, right. Thank you.”  
“Of course.”  
“But I meant, why did yo-“  
“Ah, ah,” Hisoka interrupted him, “don’t worry your pretty little head about it. It’s a gift, take it at face value.”  
“I’m drunk not stupid.”  
“It’s not cursed, if you’re wondering.”  
“Relieving, but I wasn’t concerned about that. I-”  
“Perhaps I simply wanted to act the good samaritan.”  
“For some reason, I find that hard to believe. Are you vying for a favor? You’ll have to do better than this, though it’s not a bad place to start.”  
“No such thing. I heard from a certain someone you had a penchant for odd trinkets.”  
“And you wanted to test the validity of your source, is that right?”  
“Mostly.”  
“There are worse ways to check, I suppose.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Now are you going to take me up on that drink offer or not? It’s a little awkward being the only drunk person here right now.”  
“Enticing, but I really should get going.”  
“You broke into my room, don’t get coy now.”

Chrollo tossed the pipes back on the bed, retrieving the bottle and extending it to Hisoka. He shook it a little, the dark liquid inside sloshing about.

“Come on. It’s just wine, it doesn’t bite.”  
“Does the man holding the bottle bite?”  
“He does, sometimes. He’ll be on his best behavior though,” Chrollo approached Hisoka, bottle still outstretched, “I promise.”  
“Promise on what exactly?” Hisoka finally took the bottle from him, eyeing the beverage with disdain. “More of your thief’s honor?”

Chrollo took another step forward, standing so close the toes of his shoes brushed Hisoka’s. 

“A man’s only as good as his word, Hisoka.” Chrollo grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging Hisoka closer to his level and pressing chaste kisses along his jawline. “And I’m completely rotten.”

Hisoka ran his unoccupied hand down Chrollo’s side, letting his fingers trace abstract shapes against his hip bone.

“I guess that makes two of us.”

Chrollo pulled back, studying Hisoka thoughtfully.

“Enjoying the view?”  
“I’m waiting for you to drink, but yes, I am.”  
“Right,” Hisoka held the bottle loftily in the air, “to rotten people and worse decisions.”  
“To good company.”

Hisoka paused as the bottle met his lips. 

“Isn’t that what I said?”


End file.
